


An Old Flame

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Series: Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have been amazing.  Or as Jim described it “you look like an awe struck teenage girl going googly eyes for some hot movie star”.  Turns into a nightmare when Leonard runs into an old flame at a weeklong science and medical symposium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night prior to their arrival on Starbase 69, Leonard McCoy couldn't be more ecstatic. They were scheduled to arrive during a weeklong medical and science symposium. Doctors and researchers from all around the Federation were gathering to share and discuss their latest breakthrough research. It had been a long time since Leonard attended a medical conference, and Starfleet had granted them permission to stay for the entire duration. It was one of the largest conferences in the Federation. He used to dream of attending such events when he was younger.

"You have that look again," Jim’s voice traveled through their quarters. Leonard looked up from his PADD. He had a piece of chocolate with wasabi bean cookie topped with bacon and goat cheese in his mouth.

Leonard pulled the half eaten cookie from his mouth and held it between his fingers. "What you talkin’ about?"

"You look like an awestruck teenage girl going googly eyes for some hot movie star."

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Have you been hanging out with the new ensigns or something?"

"No," Jim stated as if he was deeply offended.

Leonard was treated to a particularly delightful view as Jim dropped the towel from around his hip. He slid into bed next to Leonard. Jim took the cookie from his hand.

"You..." Leonard started.

He stopped when Jim bit into the cookie. He laughed when Jim made a pained face.

"What the hell are you eating?" Jim gasped out, his bright blue eyes looked watery.

"It's..." Leonard started.

"Wait!” Jim held up his hand. “Scratch that. I don't want to know."

Leonard laughed. The night before he had been eating watermelon soaked in Tabasco and strawberry syrup which seemed to have highly offended Jim.

Leonard took the cookie back. "Blame your kid." Leonard said offhandedly. Much to his annoyance, the baby kicked indignantly against his belly button.

Jim laughed out. "Right."

He pressed a kiss onto Leonard's belly. "Papa is just using you as an excuse to eat strange things, huh sweetie. Daddy knows." The baby kicked and performed a particularly spectacular somersault much to Jim's delight.

"Traitor," Leonard muttered.

"One point for Jim and zero for Bones," Jim cooed. He reached for a PADD and aimed it at Bones' swollen belly. "Come on sweetie. Do it again for Daddy," he cooed.

Leonard rolled his eyes and went back to his PADD. Of course he wasn't going to admit to occasionally... only occasionally looking up to watch Jim being adorable. The baby kicked and turned excitedly to Jim’s encouragement. He rolled his eyes when Jim set a piece of cookie against his belly. Jim let out a boyish cheer when the baby's kick caused it to go airborne.

"We have the universe's most awesome baby," Jim beamed. He covered his abdomen in kisses. Leonard's heart swelled from watching Jim. He had never imagined Jim to adjust to fatherhood so well. Jim gave his belly one final loving crease before nuzzling against Leonard's side.

He looked at his PADD before sighing. "You and Spock, I'm not sure which one of you two is more excited," Jim muttered.

"I take offense at being compared to that hobgoblin."

Jim laughed. He tapped his screen. "Any room for any downtime?"

"Downtime?"

"Uh huh," Jim nodded sagely, a sly smile formed on his lips. He rolled his fingers over Leonard's dark brown nipples. They hardened instantly to Jim’s touch. Jim smiled as he increased his rubbing. Leonard felt himself get wet. Jim smiled. He rubbed the back of his foot against Leonard's inner thigh.

"I'll have to see," Leonard managed to sputter out. He would call it a success that his voice didn't crack. He moaned when Jim kissed him. Blindly Leonard set his PADD down on the nightstand. Jim pulled him around. Due to much practice, he easily maneuvered his legs to straddle Jim’s broad chest. With a fluidity they had just recently developed, Jim's cock slipped easily inside of his almost leaking hole.

"God Bones, you're so wet." Jim muttered. His blue eyes dilating wide open.

"Who's fault is that."

He moaned as Jim rolled his hips in response. Jim’s cock hit a particularly sensitive spot causing Leonard’s back to arch backwards. Jim grinned as he rolled his hips again. He set his hands against Leonard’s thighs to prevent him from toppling backwards.

Leonard saw stars as Jim arched forward. "Come for me," Jim muttered, his voice going raspier.

"Jim," Leonard moaned. He rolled his hips with Jim, clamping down with his muscles.

"Fuck, Bones," Jim gasped out. "So tight.” His blue eyes diluted further. Jim managed to thrust forward one more time. The force took them both over edge. Jim's seed coated the inside of Leonard' already wet hole.

Satiated and completely debauched, Leonard wrapped himself against Jim. They fell asleep to the deep lull of the Enterprise as it sailed towards the starbase.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the starbase early in the morning. Like Jim promised, the Enterprise arrived before the first session.

Leonard was up by the wee hours of the morning. A mixture of his own excitement, and the baby doing somersaults in his abdomen had woken him up. He had struggled to go back to sleep, but eventually he gave up the futile attempt. Instead he spent the last few hours before he needed to get up reading one of his medical texts while running his fingers through Jim’s blond strands. Jim had slept peacefully and obliviously unaware. A small smile on his face as his hand rested protectively over Leonard’s growing waistline.

He was struggling to pull on his boots when Jim awoke. These days simple tasks like tying his shoes and bending down were becoming a constant gymnastics struggle.

Jim blinked. "Bones?" He muttered, confused and groggy. "Why you up so early?" he mumbled.

Leonard rolled his eyes. He laced up his boots before leaning down to land a quick good morning kiss on Jim’s lips. As he pulled back, Jim wrapped his tentacle like grip around Leonard's waist.

Leonard rolled his eyes. He still had to eat breakfast, grab enough snacks before he could leave the Enterprise, and he was not missing the 8 am session on neural grafting.

"Jim." He tapped Jim's arms. Jim proceeded to burrow himself deeper into Leonard’s chest. "Jim if you don't let go I'm going to hypo you to next week," Leonard threatened. He knew Jim didn't have enough cognitive function to realize it was an empty threat.

Jim immediately pulled away. "You wouldn't,” he retorted back aghast.

"No, but..."

Jim smiled, finally waking up enough to think. "You want to go to the conference."

Leonard nodded. He pulled back and bounced a little on the balls of his heels.

"You really are like a kid at a candy store,” Jim teased. “I'll see you later?”

"Yeah." Leonard replied. He grabbed his side bag before disappearing out the door.

The Enterprise was quiet this early in the morning, and Leonard was fine with that. The mess hall was near empty when Leonard entered. There were only a few crew members present. The few blue shirts who seemed as eager as he was to get down to the symposium. They waved at him which Leonard returned before going to collect his breakfast from Chef.

Chef was a beastly, jovial man. He whistled as Leonard appeared, a beam of his face. "The babe looks like she grown overnight, Doc."

He was one of the few who insisted the baby was a girl. They had agreed to not know. Neither Jim nor Leonard particularly cared if the baby was a girl or boy.

Leonard looked down at his abdomen. He stroked it fondly. "Thinks it likes your food."

"Of course," he beamed. "Everyone does. Be heading down to the symposium, Doc?"

Leonard nodded as pointed out his choices, not that he really needed to. He always ordered the same things, had for years. The only difference was since his pregnancy he had to substitute coffee for orange juice.

He bid Chef a 'good day' before heading for his customary table in the corner of the mess hall. The one he used when it was just him and Jim. It was a small two person table at the corner of the mess hall. It was quiet and away from most people.

As he was finishing the last of his toast, a large shadow set a bag down at the table. Leonard looked up to find Chef beaming down at him. “For the little one.” He winked before disappearing.

Leonard looked down at the bag and at Chef’s retreating figure. He opened it to find it was filled with small snacks and juice pouches. He closed the flap, placed it into his side pouch and smiled thankfully at Chef.

He would blame it later on Jim and well Jim when Scotty added snarkily that he wasn't the first off the ship when he disembarked off the Enterprise. Leonard made a mental note to check if Scotty needed any vaccinations during his next check up.

Starbase 69 was a floating metropolitan city. There was an artificial atmosphere. The sky was a lovely shade of blue. And all the people, aliens, humans, life forms from all over the Federation were here at this one hub. It was the largest gathering of scientists and doctors.

He followed the large crowd towards the main building. Starfleet had acquired tickets for the Enterprise crew, so Leonard was able to pick up his badge without going through main registration. He was thankful for that. The registration line stretched for kilometers inside and around the outside of the building.

He was positive had he been forced to stand in that line his bladder would not have lasted that long. The baby had a habit of resting against his bladder in the mornings. Just thinking about it made him need to go. He stroked his abdomen, hoping to coax the baby to move. Unfortunately he wasn't as talented as Jim at it.

To make matters worse, the baby decided to give a particular hard kick against his bladder.

He sighed before hurrying to the nearest restroom. He almost cursed at the long line.

He closed his eyes and hoped the baby would stay still. “First one?”

His eyes snapped open. A portly man that barely came up to his chest, who looked further along than him, was staring up at him.

While Leonard never thought childbearing was a female lot, he equally didn’t flaunt or discuss it. Male pregnancy was still a relatively new medical breakthrough.

He nodded his head.

The other man nodded his head sagely. “I remember. You here for the male carrier gathering?”

Leonard blinked.

He had heard about them. They were groups for men who experienced or were currently experiencing pregnancy to come together to discuss their experiences. Being on a starship meant days or even weeks without subspace frequency thus Leonard had never thought about it. But now, he was a little curious.

He was the first on the Enterprise to have the procedure done.

“Well, if you’re interested.” The man smiled and handed him a flyer.

Leonard took it. He quickly read over it. It was dinner event. Maybe he could convince Jim to come along too.

For science of course...

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

When he finally made it to the pre-registration line, thankfully it was shorter. He stepped behind a tall green alien in a long ceremonial robe.

The line was slow. It seemed to take forever. Leonard sighed as they moved forward just centimeters. He felt like it had been here for hours.

Were it not for the surgeries he still attended, he wasn't sure he could handle being on his feet for this long. He sighed and tapped his hand on the railing. He leaned out to look forward. The alien in front of him had been blocking most of the view.

The line was long. It felt never ending. As he was almost about to lean back, he noticed a man with dark orange hair. His breath caught.

_God it couldn't be._

_It couldn't be._

He watched as the owner turn to the side. That familiar chin, that familiar nose, and those familiar eyes...

Eyes that shifted to look at him.

Leonard immediately pulled back.

There was no way he saw him. He was one in a thousand.

He wanted to turn around. To disappear. To do a thousand one things.

Unfortunately he couldn't do any of those things.

He was jolted out of his thought by a pat on his shoulder. "Sir" The alien behind him stated.

Leonard blinked. The line in front of him had moved forward. Leonard nodded, before stepping forward. He made sure to stay behind the tall alien that blocked him from view.

He hurried up to the counter when it was finally his turn. There was a bored female with bubble gum pink hair and a nose ring.

"Name."

He replied a little quieter than normal.

She tapped on her console. "ID." She said without looking up.

He hasty reached into his pants pocket for his identification card. As he drew it out, he fumbled and drop it on the ground. It dropped close to the wall, between his feet. A distance that was just barely enough for his abdomen

_Great._

This was exactly what he needed. It was the one thing he really hated doing these days, bend down. He sighed. His pride prevented him from doing the sensible thing.

He held up his finger at the bored attendant. He set his PADD down. He shifted his legs apart to carve a space for his abdomen. In a delicate maneuver he bend his knees and eased himself to the ground. He cradled his swollen abdomen with one hand, and blindly reached for the ID with his other.

At that exact moment his back touched the legs of another. He yipped out, losing his balance. The owner of those legs grabbed him as he toppled forward.

He bristled at the touch. He tried swinging his arms to get away. The arms tightened around him.

_It couldn't be!_

"Doctor, you should not be doing such maneuvers in your condition." A familiar voice chided him.

Leonard almost sighed. “Christ Spock. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

Spock didn’t return his remarks. Instead with his Vulcan strength, he placed both arms under Leonard’s armpits and pulled upwards, setting Leonard easily on his feet. He positioned him away from the counter. He rolled his eyes as Spock bent down and easily picked up his card. He handed it back to Leonard.

“Thanks.” Leonard muttered before giving it to the bored attendant.

The attendant seemed to not have noticed anything that had just transpired. He was given his badge and followed Spock out. They found a spot away from the crowd.

"I would recommend you seek help for those endeavors in the future doctor, but I know your human pride prevents that."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Duly noted, Spock."

"Good day, Doctor."

"Same to you," Leonard responded as Spock disappeared.

Leonard shook his head. He clipped his badge to his shirt before walking in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the day, Leonard had forgotten about the encounter.  

He returned to the Enterprise and his and Jim's quarters to find Jim lounging on their couch.  

He was reading one of his books.  His dark rim glasses settled at the tip of his nose.  Lately, seeing Jim with his glasses on made him hot and bothered. He wondered if Jim knew and did it on purpose.

He set his PADD on their coffee table before walking into the bathroom.  He was pulling off his shirt when he felt a pair of arms sneak up behind him.  He melted into his arms.

Jim creased his bump before pressing butterfly kisses along his shoulder blades.

“So,” Jim muttered blowing a gentle breath of air into his ear.

“Yes?"

“I was thinking we get drinks down at the starbase, see a holo movie, and then…”  He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Are you asking me on a date Captain McCoy?”

“Maybe, Dr. Kirk.” Jim muttered burrowing into Leonard’s shoulder blades.

That was how less than a hour later, after some fondling and mind exploding sex, Leonard found himself sitting across from Jim in a fancy Italian restaurant in a dress shirt and black tie.

He felt a little ridiculous as Jim fed him a fork full of linguine.

The candle light shimmered and sparkled.  They made Jim’s eyes even more blue.

He opened his mouth and Jim slid the creamy concoction into his mouth.

He felt like a schoolboy again as opposed to a man closing in on his forties.

“Can I play you two gentlemen a song?” A soft baritone voice broke the tranquility.  They both looked up.  A joyful man with many laugh lines around his eyes looked down at them.  He was carrying a violin.  

He saw Jim look at him.  He smiled, a smile that mirrored Jim’s, before he nodded at the man.

The soft sound of the violin filled the small restaurant.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

By the fifth day, Leonard had forgotten about that incident.  By then he was convinced it was probably a doppelgänger or something.

He was having the time of his life.

Maybe that was when he should have known by the laws of nature was when everything would go wrong.

It was already late when he got out of the final session.  The sun had long gone down.  He was due to meet Jim for dinner.  

This part of the starbase was almost deserted.  He had been one of the last to leave.  

"Leonard," a voice called out.  A familiar voice...

_Too familiar._

"Lenny McCoy?"

He turned because he couldn't not turn.  A man, a few years older than he was, was leaning against the wall of a building.  He waved at him.  

Leonard's eyes widened when he realized who it was.  His skin ran cold.  He instantly placed his hand over his abdomen.

Julian Anders, the man Leonard had once fallen in love with, before Jim, before Jocelyn.  He had been fifteen-years-old then.  He almost ran away with this man.  He almost didn't become a doctor.  

He still had that charm.  The charm that made Leonard's toes curl, and his heart race.  

Julian stepped forward, with that lazy swag.  He nodded as another alien walked by.  Leonard, whose voice was too dry, didn't say anything.  He didn't say anything as Julian threw his arm over Leonard's shoulder.  To any unsuspecting bystander, it would look like two friends walking together.

He led Leonard away.  

Away from the building and everything and everyone else...

He stopped them in a dark alley.  One that wasn't lit, the only light source was from the moons.  Julian pushed him against the wall of the building.  It was cold and wet, the pebbles dug into his back.  

He straddled Leonard on both sides.

"Lenny," Julian muttered.

He creased his cheeks. Leonard flinched.  It was about as much as he could do. He didn't know what Julian would do.

His hands traveled down.  Down his face, past his neck to his breasts...

He tapped his badge.  "You became a doctor."  His smile widened.  "Of a star ship, wow Lenny.  I didn't know you had it in you."

He smiled that smile that had won Leonard's heart all those years ago. The smile that made him think he was the most important person in the world.  Now it just made him sick.

God, he thought he had gotten over this.  

That he was stronger than this...

"You look good, Lenny.  Real good."  His hands traveled further down... till they were hovering over his belly.  "Is it?"  He asked.  "You didn't?"

Leonard didn't respond.

"Wow.  Wow.... You actually did it."  He touched his abdomen, carressing it.  The baby kicked furiously.

God, he needed to get away.  However his legs felt like lead.  Julian smiled.  He smiled that sickening smile.

He pushed forward.  He could feel Julian's cock hardening.  

His lips ran dry.

_No..._

_No..._

As he opened his mouth, Julian put his large hand over it.  His eyes widened as Julian brushed his lips to Leonard's ear.

"I'm going to take you, Lenny.  Take you like I should have all those years ago."  He breathed into his ear.  It sent a cold surge through his ear drums.  "They say sex causes labor.  I'm going to fuck you into labor, Lenny, then put my own baby inside of you."  Julian muttered.  He ran his fingers over his belly.  "Would you like Lenny.  Would you?  You once begged for my cock, remember that?"

_No..._

_Help...._

_Help..._

He felt as Julian reached downwards towards his waistband.  He popped the button of his pants, easily.  The zipper soon followed.  He felt as Julian, lowered his pants and underwear.  They pooled at his feet.

_No..._

_No..._

_Somebody ..._

_Help..._

"Damn Lenny," Julian laughed.  

He felt Julian's heat.. His massive cock through his pants as he lined them together.

_No...._

_No..._

_Nobody was going to help him._

_Nobody..._

“You got little girl bits.  Is this where he puts it?  Where you ask for it?  Like you used to ask me?”  Julian asked.  A smirk was firmly planted on his face.

He would have to save himself.  Using a strength he didn't know he still had and a move Jim had taught him all those years ago at the Academy, as he lunged forward.

His weight offset Julian's.  It was enough to get him off; however Leonard also miscalculated.  With his new center of gravity and his pants pooled as his feet, he too stumbled.  He caught himself with his hands, to prevent his belly from hitting the ground.  He cradled the underside of his belly.  

When he pushed himself up, Julian had recovered.  He looked furious as he wiped his lip.  "Lenny, what you do that for?"

Leonard didn't answer.  He grabbed his pants with one hand and lunged again.  

Julian caught him easily.

“Lenny, Lenny. What are you doing?”  He tightened his grip with one hand and with the other rubbed his cheek.  He let out a curse.  “You actually hit me.  Wow Lenny McCoy actually got some bark.  Too bad… I’m going to make you my bitch.  Bred you like the bitch you are, once I remove this pesky parasite inside of you.”  His hand moved downwards. “Should I cut it out of you?   Or fuck it out of you?”

“You can’t.  You wouldn't.  People will notice.”

He chuckled.

“Tsk tsk Lenny.  You aren't the only one playing with the big boys.  I know people.  People who can make you … Disappear.”  He blew a breath into his face.  “Poof.”

_No…_

_This wasn’t going to happen._

A thousand and one thoughts ran through his head.  They all lead to Jim, and the hand to hand combat training he gave him all those years ago.  He had used to grouch and grouse that he didn’t need it.  That he was a doctor, damn it, not a warrior.

Jim had smiled that shit tooth smile of his at him. The one that made his heart flutter and his pulse race, that made him feel like a school boy.

He remembered the words Jim told him then.  

To trust his body, to find his center of gravity, to loosen his body.  

He pivoted slightly.  He made sure he was angled, and his elbows bent to dampen the blow before ramming into Julian.

The recalculated force was enough to send Julian to the ground.

"Leonard," Julian roared.  He reached forward.  With a dexterity he didn't think he still had, Leonard easily managed to subside the man.  With his pants in his hands, he ran.  He ran out of that place.  He could hear Julian following.

He ran and ran...

Until he collided blindly with another.  

"No!" He cried out, shaking.

"Bones?"  

_Jim!_

His eyes snapped open.  Jim's electrifying blue eyes looked down at him. He looked worried.  Worried at the state Leonard was in.

"Bones... What's wrong?"

At that moment all he wanted to do was for Jim to hold him.  He didn't care he was making a scene.  

_But no..._

He couldn't.  

He had almost been raped.

"Julian, Julian Anders."

Jim blinked, confused for a second.  However there was a reason Jim was a genius.  His eyes widened for a millisecond before hardening.  He kept one hand around Leonard and with the other pulled out his communicator.  "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here, keptin," Chekov's familiar voice filtered through the intercom.

"Chekov, please run scan for a man named Julian Anders and send a security detail to capture him.  Also notify station security for help."

"Keptin," he heard Chekov's confusion.  "Aye, sir."  He immediately corrected.

"Tell me when he has been apprehended."

"Aye sir."

"Kirk out."

Jim closed the communicator.  He gently lead Leonard away, away from the crowd that had gathered.  A crowd that hadn't been there when he needed it.  The crowd that was giving them weird looks.  He wanted to disappear as Jim lead him to a quiet place.  He helped him with his pants, wiped his tears away before cradling him in his arms.  "Bones..." He muttered.  He squeezed his hand.  Their hands rested over his swollen abdomen. 

Jim didn't ask, and Leonard didn't give him the details.  

They sat there for a long time until his com beeped.  

Leonard raised his head before nodding at Jim.  Jim picked it up and flipped it open with one hand.  This other still firmly around Bones' waist.  "Keptin, we caught him.  He's at headquarters security.  But..."

"Be right there."

Jim looked him.  He could see the questions running through his eyes.

Leonard nodded.  Jim sighed before drawing him up.

They walked almost in silence to station security.

Julian was there fuming and arguing with two of Jim's men and two of the station's security officers.  Leonard felt his breath quicken.  

_This man..._

Jim squeezed his hand once before marching forward.  

Leonard could tell he was mad.

Another Jim would have hit him.  He saw how Jim clenched and unclenched his fist a few times.

"Julian Anders," he started.

Julian stopped fighting.  Jim's men immediately stepped backwards. The station men, men who didn't know who Jim was, didn't.  "Sir?"

"Captain, Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"Captain," the station man who was higher in rank stepped forward.  "We were called to capture this man; however..."

"I'm charging this man with assault on a Federation officer."

"Assault."  Julian sneered.

"Who did I assault?"

“Dr. Leonard McCoy, CMO of the USS Enterprise," Jim answered swifty.  

Leonard noticed the way Jim's men bristled at the words.  He wondered if they would punch Julian instead.

"Ridiculous, I don't even know who Leonard McCoy is."

"Computer play security tape from quadrant 10-2-1 from the last two hours."

He could see Julian bristle. Jim's security guards stepped forward.  

And when the scene, the scene where Julian lead him away and into that dark alley appeared on the screen, Jim froze the tape.  He turned to Julian.  "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Just helping a pregnant man, he shouldn't be walking alone at night," Julian answered easily with that all too familiar charm that Leonard recognized.  It was the charm that his younger self had fallen for.

However, Jim wasn’t stupid.  

He knew Jim was waiting, waiting for him to slip up.

There was a reason Jim was the youngest captain of the flagship.

But this time he didn’t get to, and Leonard was almost glad about that.  Because he could tell Jim was barely holding it together.  That were it not for his position, he would have punched Julian by now.

“Captain.”

They turned to find Spock standing by the door.  He seemed to be blocking someone from view behind him.  

“Mr. Spock?”

“I have with me one Margaret Rodriguez.  We met while locating Mr. Julian Anders.  Margaret is here to file assault charges against Mr. Andersen.”

Leonard felt his heart lurch forward.  That Julian had gotten to some else.  Someone who hadn’t been as luckily as he had been.  Who hadn’t gotten away before it had gotten bad.

“Ridiculous.”  Julian exclaimed.  “I don’t even know who he is.”

Leonard had never seen such fury in Spock’s eyes.  He had been told it existed from those that saw him after Jim died in the warp core.  Those who watched as Spock brought a stunned Khan back on the ship. 

The sheer hatred as he stated his next words.

“My familiarity with human names is limited but even I know Margaret is traditionally a female name.  If you have never met, how did you know Margaret is a male?”


End file.
